winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 416
|pe = Magic Lessons |ne = The Enchanted Island}}A Virtual World is the sixteenth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The White Circle serves as the only key to a dimension where all of Earth's fairies are imprisoned. Tecna hides the Circle in an online video game. When the Wizards are hot on its trail, it is up to the Winx to protect it. Plot At the Winx's house, the girls use their Tracix Wings to see into the White Circle's past and find out its importance. They learn that this White Circle is the last key to Tir Nan Og, the home of the Earth Fairies. The Wizards of the Black Circle destroyed all the other keys, except for this one. And with it, the Earth Fairies can be freed from their imprisonment. After looking into the past, the girls realize that Roxy is not the only Earth Fairy and certainly not the last. While they were discussing it, the girls notice Musa sitting forlorn on the couch. When inquired about it, Musa explains that after breaking up with Riven she had hoped to get together with Jason because he is the supportive and kind person she needs. Though the girls understand they remind her that he promised to help her in her dreams, and while he may not be her fiancé he can still be a friend. Stella then suggests a trip to Tir Nan Og to cheer Musa up. And for security measures, they hide the White Circle; Tecna hides it in her favorite video game. After doing so, Musa comes up with the idea to form a band to perform at the Frutti Music Bar with Andy's instruments. The Winx agree and leave their apartment. After they leave, the Wizards come looking for the White Circle and discover it in the computer. They transport themselves inside and leave Duman in charge of Love & Pet and keeping the Winx's pets from causing trouble. While at the Frutti Music Bar, Riven tries his best (after taking advice from Helia and Nabu) to win back Musa. Trying to show his appreciation, love and support for her. But most of his tactics backfire and Musa's response is less than desirable. Roxy then sense danger from the pets and warns the Winx to go and find the source. Once realizing the Wizards are in the Virtual World, (after capturing Duman), the Specialists help send the Winx into the video game after them despite some loss of their magical abilities. After successfully battling the Wizards, Bloom, Aisha, and Flora release the White Circle creating an explosion from the Positive and Negative energy freeing everyone from the Virtual World. Although Duman and the Wizards escape, the White Circle is once again safe. Roxy then decides to use the Circle to free the imprisoned Earth Fairies. And although they do want to hurry and get it done. Musa sees that this mission was too intense to start another one and suggests having a band rehearsal to relax. Everyone agrees and returns to the Frutti Music Bar. Back at the bar, the girls perform and Riven (with the help of Helia) had purchased some chocolates for her as a surprise. Once the girls finish their performance and while Andy praises Musa and their band's talent despite being beginners Riven brings the chocolates to her. Andy teases him but Riven still presents them to her. Unfortunately, they had melted since he waited too long. Musa is rather speechless and is shocked that Riven did this for her. He mistaken this response as rejection and angrily returns the chocolates to Helia before stomping away. When Flora asks Musa what happened, Musa angrily expresses her displeasure of Riven's behavior and vehemently declares that she is "so over him". Nabu steps in and goes to explain to Musa what Riven was really trying to do while Flora confirms with Helia that he was only try to help their friend win Musa back. Helia explains he believed feelings were universal and not governed by a planet's custom and culture. Flora gives a him a kiss and agrees but also believes that Earth also has their own set of rules that differ than theirs. After learning the truth from Nabu, Musa apologizes to Riven for her behavior towards him. She then expresses how she has noticed that he has been very support and kind lately. However, she is just too confused and will need time to think. Riven understands but looks at her longingly as she walks away. Rio and Mark then announces that six new talents have been born tonight, the Winx and everyone enjoys the rest of the evening together. Major Events *The Winx girls form a band. *Nebula's first physical appearance. *The Winx learn that the White Circle is the key to Tir Nan Og - the home of the Earth Fairies. And the one they possess is the last one. Debuts *Nebula (physically) Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha **Roxy *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Timmy **Nabu *Earth Fairies **Morgana **Nebula *Villains **Wizards of the Black Circle ***Ogron ***Gantlos ***Anagan ***Duman *Humans **Klaus **Andy **Rio **Mark **Jenny **Valerie **Diana *Animals **Artu **Kiko **Fairy Pets ***Belle ***Ginger ***Coco ***Chicko ***Pepe ***Milly Spells Used *Super Prism - Used against Anagan *Summer Thunder - Used against the virtual ivies but failed. *Autumn Wind - Used against the virtual ivies. *Harmonic Attack - Used to scan the scene around. *Fire Arrow - Used against the Wizards of the Black Circle. *Dragon Heart - Used against the Wizards of the Black Circle. Songs Cinélume *Winx Are Back *You're Magical *A Kingdom and a Child *Endlessly *Superheroes Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *You're Magical *A Kingdom and a Child *Endlessly *Superheroes Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *Musa is shown to still have feelings for Riven and Jason, but ultimately confused on what to do. *Roxy's powers are slowly starting to become stronger. Mistakes *When the Winx use Tracix to find out the secret of the White Circle, Stella had Tecna's Tracix Wings. *When Bloom first powers down from her fairy form, she is in her Frutti Music Bar outfit instead of her pajamas. *After the closeup shot of the Black Circle, the scene cuts to the Winx. Roxy is seen in her Believix instead of her human form, but without the wings. *After Tecna finishes transferring the White Circle into the game Roxy is missing her sleeves. *Aisha's hair is a lighter color while the girls gather around the Great Book of Fairies. *When Stella places her hand on a page in the Great Book of Fairies the words go over it. *After Musa asks her friends to form a band, Roxy's eye color changes to light green than back to purple, then back to light green again. *In some scenes at the Frutti Music Bar, Musa's hair was not tied in pigtails. *Just as Anagan is about to teleport into the computer, his shirt is gray instead of red. *Roxy is in her waitress uniform when she and everyone reaches the Winx's apartment but when she steps inside, she is in her civilian outfit. *Timmy's frames were black instead of red at certain points. *When Tecna summons her Super Prism, Stella is missing her wrist gloves, and Aisha and Bloom are missing. *Musa's Believix gloves become full gloves at one point. Bdcam_2012-08-06_16-15-55-620.jpg|Stella has Tecna's Tracix wings. Roxy's missing wings S4 E.png|Roxy is in her Believix, also, her wings are missing. Bdcam_2012-09-22_18-59-52-862.jpg|Bloom in her Frutti Music Bar outfit. Bdcam_2012-09-22_18-59-54-715.jpg|Back to pajamas. Ep416Mistake(1).png|The words overlapping Stella's hand. AnaganWizardForm.png|Anagan's shirt is gray instead of red. Ep416Mistake(2).png|Roxy in her uniform. Ep416Mistake(3).png|Roxy is now out of uniform. Super prism 416.png|Stella's missing her wrist gloves. Aisha and Bloom are missing. Ep416Mistake(4).png|Musa's gloves are incorrectly drawn. Ep416Mistake(5).png|Timmy's frames are black. Qutoes Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 4 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes